I knew I loved you
by Linda-previouslyMissyMaura
Summary: Fluffy Luby. One shot!


_This is a fluffy luby. No spoilers for seasons to come 12 or 13. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. I will love you forever_

_I do not own ER.

* * *

_

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home

_---- _

He gazed down at the tiny baby in the crib, one leg curled and the other straight. His downy hair stuck up in a mohawk that never flattened and his lips were puckered as he dreamt. Luka dipped a hand to brush it across his son's cheek as he whispered in his native tongue all the dreams he had for this little boy already.

----------

Abby sighed and rolled over, wrapping the cover around herself as breeze fluttered across her bare back.

"Luka," She murmured. "Luka, can you close the window?" There was no reply and she opened her eyes, sitting up. The curtain swirled in the night wind and there was an empty space on the other side of the bed, with a little dent in the pillow to at least show her he had slept beside her for some portion of the night.

Slowly she padded through the apartment, looking in the kitchen and sitting room before getting to nursery. Slipping her head round the door she could hear his slow and steady mumblings.

Her two men were sitting together in the rocker, facing the window.

"Three stars for three people…my past. All those stars are your future." He turned at the sound of the door swinging open a little.

"Hey."

"Hey, you know its bad to wake him up." But she smiled and walked towards them.

"He woke up when he realised his daddy wanted a chat." Luka moved the baby from his arms to Abby's and pulled them both back onto his lap. Niko's eyes were wide as he studied his parents, his mouth forming and reforming o's in the air.

"Were you telling him about…Croatia." Luka nodded.

"We have to take him there Abby. I want my father to meet his newest grandson."

"I want them to meet each other. I want him to be the most adored baby ever."

"He already is."

_  
-----  
A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you  
----- _

Abby dragged the case along the hall and sighed.

"You should be resting."

"I'm fine Luka. I don't need any more sleep."

"But you worked all day and Niko kept you up all night. Go and sit down, I'll make you some food. Just chill for a second and give your son a hug- he's missed you today." Abby kissed him on the lips.

"Really?" Luka nodded.

"He's been wailing all day."

"Maybe he's excited." Abby said, smiling.

"Maybe." Luka laughed. "But I doubt he knows what's happening…he is only 5 months old."

"Oh, he's a very clever little man. He knows what's happening and he is getting excited. He wants to meet his grand-daddy and his uncle and cousins…"

"And they really want to meet him. But the flight isn't til tomorrow, so sit down before I make you."

"Oh yeah?" Abby smirked.

"Yeah." Luka advanced, chuckling. In a breath he wrapped his arms around her and tumbled onto the sofa. They both laughed and Niko let out a happy squeal from his car seat, his favourite place in the whole apartment.

"Feel left out baby?" Abby cooed, and lifted him out of the seat. He nuzzled into her neck and sighed. Luka laughed and disappeared into the kitchen to concoct some culinary creation while Abby had a well earned lay down with Niko.

"How was today, little one?" She kissed his fuzzy head. "Keeping daddy busy, have you? Yeah?" Her sing song voice made him turn his head to her and stare absorbingly into her eyes. "Oh Niko, you have such pretty eyes." She smiled and he stuck a fist in his mouth. "You are perfect."

--------

"Wow." They breathed out in unison.

"I didn't know how beautiful it was out here."

"I had forgotten."

"You used to love this beach Luka." Laurentis said, laying a hand on his son's shoulder. "I hope your son will too."

"He does already Tata." He pointed down the sands as Abby wandered down, holding Niko close to her. His face was open, his eyes roaming the coast and his fingers trying to grasp the sea air. They laughed softly and followed them down to the edge.

"I wonder if he wants a paddle." Laurentis said, smiling at Abby. She gently passed the baby to his grandfather who sat down in the wet sand and stood his precious grandson in the centre of his legs. As the tide swept in gently, the water lapped against them both and Niko squealed with laughter, wiggling his legs.

Later that evening, as Niko lay sleeping on Laurentis' chest and Luka held his fiancée tightly, she whispered to him.

"Let's bring him back every summer."

"I'd like that a lot."

* * *


End file.
